


The earth is tired of our bullshit, boys.

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Blood, Character Death, Other, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeremiah never had trouble with choosing sides. He'd stand with Bruce without a doubt.However, that was before the planet decided to fucking kill itself.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska & Jerome Valeska, Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	The earth is tired of our bullshit, boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's 2am here, I've been drinking vodka for the past four hours and just wrote this. May delete later.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy i guess?
> 
> Edit: okay I just woke up what the hell is this,,,,,,,,,,,,I just proof read this and it's not that bad. Idk why I thought I would want to delete it lmaooo it's short af tho my drunk ass isn't creative or wath

The world had been slow to notice.

Of course, little signs like the sea turning into a horrid, dirty green or the variety of natural disasters wiping out cities or the way oxygen was barely breathable were all ignored.

Ignored by the rest of the world.

Luckily, Jeremiah was above the rest of the world.

He had been studying this shit for years and had been more or less prepared for the final shot. From mother earth to the human race, with love.

People started to become wild.

Well, wilder. Not in, like, the typical wild human behavior. Not wild enough to organize a straight pride but wild enough to start eating other human beings.

Jeremiah found it rather funny, when he first heard about it. Especially since the first real zombie had been the president of the united states. Yes, the carrot himself. He had bitten the first lady, causing her to run around screaming until she too, ended up turning into a mindless monster.

Humans were slow to react to bad stuff and worked like shit under pressure, not to mention the fact that people tended to be selfish and would rather save themselves than to work for the greater good.

Things went to hell pretty quickly.

They say one bad day is enough to loose all sanity.

Luckily, Jeremiah was a little more than crazy and Jerome was never sane in the first place.

Jeremiah just woke up one day, thinking about pestering Bruce. All the ways he could annoy his little new brother.

He had gone out, bought a bouquet of flowers -red roses, because he wanted Bruce to feel his passion and love- and had happily driven to the Wayne manor. Knowing that Bruce would be excited to see him, he took a gun with him. Just if fun times ensued.

Jeremiah didn't even make it to Bruce's home. No. Gotham was too busy panicking over the zombies that had finally arrived to the city. Jeremiah sighed.

Why couldn't he have one nice thing?

Admittedly, those things were anything but nice to look at.

They looked like...humans. More or less. If humans threw themselves into a sea of acid and came out just to be attacked by a mad radioactive bear-

Suddenly something hit the side of his car, making him jump at the sudden noise. Jeremiah turned around to see Jerome hitting his window.

He was coughing and looked like he had been running for a while.

Jeremiah felt another body collide with his car, on the opposite side of where Jerome continued to hit the window.

Dammit! Jeremiah had spent a lot of money on that car, you know!

He looked and-

It was Bruce. How coincidental. What kind of ironic bullshit were the gods trying to pull off?

One of the things was closely following Bruce and Jeremiah supposed that if he opened the door for him, the thing would go in too.

And don't misunderstand Jeremiah, he would never pass on a good opportunity to die. Just not if dying implied that disgusting thing putting its disgusting mouth anywhere near him.

So, logically, Jeremiah opened the door for Jerome who, for some unknown reason, was not being followed or even looked at by those things.

Maybe those things somehow knew that Jerome was insane enough and that the planet didn't need him turning cannibalism into one of his kinks or maybe they smelt the stench of his fried brain.

Either way, it didn't matter. Jerome was already throwing himself into his car, gasping for air.

"Thank fuck you were around, bro"

"Don't thank me just yet, brother" mumbled Jeremiah.

He watched as one of the things grabbed Bruce, making him fall face first to the ground. Of course, Bruce was able to land a kick on the thing's head, nearly knocking it off. Unfortunately, a group of those things were already approaching him from behind. Wailing and screaming, limbs flying everywhere as they obviously didn't mind looking like rabid creatures.

Jeremiah thought that they didn't look any different than humans. In terms of how they reacted to others. Angry, selfish, hungry, _crazy_.

It put a smile on his face.

"Make this fucking car move"

Jeremiah snapped out of his thoughts to find the barrel of his gun close to his face.

Jerome. The sneaky bastard. The fucking disgrace of a brother he had was _threatening_ him. _With his own gun._

"Like, I understand you always dreamt of the world finally ending but if one of those things gets anywhere near me again, I'm bathing in bleach for the rest of my fucking life"

Jeremiah looked at Jerome. Really looked at him.

The guy had put on a fight. That was for sure the reason his clothes were so covered in blood and guts. Jeremiah saw himself covered in blood for a moment.

It was...

Interesting. And hot.

Jeremiah silently turned around to start the car. He glanced at Bruce for the last time and drove away, hitting monsters and people alike.

The world was ending, no one was going to tell him shit.

(Jeremiah looked at the backseat, where Jerome was still trying to recover from the obvious strain that was running around being chased by those things, and felt a strange sort of relief.

At least he would have someone equally insane to share the next three years with, which was the time he had calculated his supplies would last.

Yeah, Jeremiah was relieved.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
